Titre à trouver '
by Aila Jones
Summary: Amu Hinamori , 15 ans , planche à pain , petite. Fille d'une célébrité , elle vient de faire son entrée dans son nouveau collège. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'y attendre ? Amuto et peut-être autre ... PS : j'ai mis en Rated M par précaution mais le language peut parfois être vulgaire !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

- Amu ! Dépêche toi , on part !

- J'arrive Papa !

Je suis Amu Hinamori , 15 ans , petite de taille , poitrine inexistante ce qui me vaut le surnom de "planche à pain" , mais ça je m'en fiche. Cheveux

rose pâle m'arrivant aux reins. J'ai des yeux dorés et une belle peau blanche. On me dit souvent que je suis mignonne , c'est pas faux. Mais par contre si on me

cherche , on me trouve ! On peut me prendre pour une "planche à pain mignonne et banale". Mais en fait , je ne suis pas du tout banale. Mon père , Tsugumu

Hinamori est un célèbre producteur et compositeur au Japon. Nous habitons dans une immense villa dans un quartier chic , mais je n'aime pas nos voisins , trop

snob à mon goût. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée , et mon père à insisté pour emmener son "bébé en sucre plus précieuse que les étoiles réunies" -c'est-à-dire moi-

au collège. Il a aussi voulu que j'ai un garde du corps mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader ; avoir un petit toutou sur mes talons H/24 , non merci ! Bref , la on est dans

la voiture de mon père , une Ferrari rouge vernis. J'ai hâte de voir mon nouveau collège !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 1 ! Enjoy !**

**PS : Merci pour ton review Lyra ! C'est super sympa ! **

* * *

><p>POV Amu<p>

Arrivé devant le collège, je descends de la voiture après avoir fait la bise à mon père. Avant de partir, sa vitre descend et il me dit qu'il viendra me chercher à la sortie. Je le regarde partir et me retourne. C'est immense ! La cour est gigantesque tout comme l'établissement. Sur le côté, les chemins sont parsemés de fleurs. À l'entrée il y'a une fontaine en or et au milieu il a un ... Ange ? Bref. J'essaye de cacher mon admiration même si c'est plutôt difficile. Je vois des gens me regarder et des garçons me siffler. Je n'y fais pas attention. Heureusement que mon père m'a inscrit dans un collège-lycée pour fils et filles de célébrités (aussi pour célébrités), sinon j'aurais déjà pêter un câble ! Je m'avance vers le tableau pour voir en quelle classe je suis : 3°A. Je reconnais le nom de gens que je connais : Nadeshiko Fujisaki, connue mondialement pour être une danseuse japonaise traditionelle professionnelle et pour être la fille de la directrice officielle de la Fujisaki-ka. Rima Mashiro, humoriste née, ses parents sont divorcés. Malgré que ses parents ai été contre son rêve de devenir humoriste, elle l'a quand même poursuivi. Et aujourd'hui, ils sont de tout coeur avec elle, malgré qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble. Elle écrit également des mangas comiques. Ses parents travaillent dans les affaires et ce sont des grands chefs d'entreprises. Yaya Yuiki, la partenaire de Rima. Elle est aussi l'égérie de la marque pour adolescentes Candy Doll (j'ai pleins d'habits de là-bas ! D'ailleurs on n'est pas obligé de porter l'uniforme ça m'arrange, j'adore mon style et je déteste être soumise à un style vestimentaire comme dans mon ancien collège). Ses parents sont les présidents de la marque. Elle a un petit frère, Tsubasa. Il est trop mignon ! Elles sont toutes dans ma classe. Cool ! Je m'intéresse aux autres classes et un nom captive mon attention : Tsukiyomi Ikuto, en 1°C. C'est le fils du célèbre violoniste Aruto Tsukiyomi et de la chanteuse Soko Hoshina. Sa soeur, Utau Hoshina , est elle aussi chanteuse (d'ailleurs mon père a déjà travaillé avec elle) . Il est particulièrement beau gosse. Il est mannequin pour la célèbre marque de vêtements pour hommes, Moonlight. Il est également violoniste, comme son père. Papa est fan de cette marque ! Bref. Comme je suis toute seule j'essaye d'écouter un peu toutes les conversations quand j'entends un groupe de filles hurler "KYYA ! IKUTO-SAMAA !". Et merde. Je le regarde de loin et croise son regard. Nos regards s'accrochent pendant un moment et je sens mes joues chauffer un peu ... POURQUOI D'AILLEURS ?! Bref, je me décide à venir l'aider. Je m'avance vers l'attroupement de filles et remonte mes Ray-Ban sur mon nez avant de sortir un sifflet de la poche de mon gilet rose. Son cri strident -au quel je me suis habituée, et qui ne me fait donc aucun effet- cassa les oreilles de toute la cour. Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers moi. Je me faufilai dans le groupe en disant "Pardon" à tout bout de champ puis arriva devant Ikuto. On s'est déjà rencontré car je connais sa soeur. Je lui fis un check et les filles du groupe poussèrent un cri horrifié.

"C'est Hinamori Amu ! La fille de Hinamori Tsugumu !», "Elle est trop mignonne !" , "Elle a mis un ensemble de chez Candy Doll , non ? J'ai lu dans un magazine qu'elle était fan de cette marque !"

Je ne fis pas attention à ses paroles mais une fille du groupe -grande de taille, grosse poitrine, pot de peinture, bref , tout ce que je ne suis pas- s'avança vers moi. C'est surement la leader. Elle me regarda de haut, alors que moi bah... je la regardais d'en bas ^^'

- Comment oses-tu toucher Ikuto-sama ?! Tu n'es qu'une nouvelle et tu te permets de l'approcher ?! Aboya-t-elle faisant atterir sur mes lunettes des poustillons.

Je plissai les yeux et enleva mes lunettes pour les essuyer sur mon gilet.

- Écoute, je suis une amie d'Ikuto, j'ai le droit de le toucher. T'es son garde du corps peut-être ?

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?!

- Oui, à la fille d'une célèbre actrice japonaise. Et alors ? Ça te permet pas de te prendre pour une chef, même si tu es ma sempai.

Je vis dans son regard de la haine. Je la sentis bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle m'attrapa par le gilet et me tira vers son visage.

- Écoute-moi bien, la planche-à-pain ! T'es peut-être la fille d'un mec que j'admire, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'faire peur ! Ose encore une fois te confronter à moi et mon poing se retrouvera dans ta petite gueule d'ange, c'est compris ?!

Je ricanai et remis mes lunettes.

- Oui, pot de peinture aux gros boobs ! Lui dit-je, amusée.

J'entendis Ikuto rigoler ainsi qu'un paquet de personnes. Elle allait me foutre son poing dans mon petit visage mais j'agis avant et lui tordit son bras. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Du monde se rassembla autour de nous. Ikuto était derrière et je le vit observer inquiet. Je lui fis un clin d'œil discret. Je fis une prise de karaté à Nobuko-sempai et elle se retrouva à terre. Je me baissai et lui susurra à l'oreille "Ikuto est à moi ...". Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'en ai senti l'envie. Ses amies accoururent à ses côtés pour venir l'aider. Moi je partis sous les applaudissements des autres.

- ARRÊTEZ D'APPLAUDIR ! Hurla-t-elle

Tout le monde obéit. Ikuto me suivit.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais forte aux arts martiaux ! Me dit-il

- Tu lis pas les magazines ? Répondis-je

- Pas spécialement.

Je me retournai.

Ikuto POV

Je la regardai. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Ah oui ! Merci. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Enfin ! Dit-elle

Nous rigolâmes en cœur. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rigole ... Qu'est-ce que je dis-moi ?!

- Et bien t'as pas changé, Amu-chan ! Toujours aussi petite ! Lui lançai-je. Je me penchai et lui murmura à l'oreille "Et toujours pas de poitrine".

Elle vira au rouge tomate et me cogna son poing sur la tête. Je dois dire que ça m'a fait un peu mal.

- Rooh ! Tais-toi, hentai ! Commence pas avec tes perversités !

Je rigolai et elle commença à partir mais je l'appelai. Elle se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens déjeuner avec mes potes à midi ? Lui demandai-je

Elle sourit et me dit "Je verrais !". Je lui rends son sourire et la sonnerie retentit. Elle s'en va. Amu ... Pourquoi avoir fait ça pour moi ? Quelle idiote ...

10 minutes plus tard, en salle 23

POV Amu

- Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente : je suis Ganko Emi-sensei, vous pouvez m'appeler Emi-sensei. Je serai votre professeur principale cette année ainsi que votre de professeur de sport ! J'espère que vous passerez une bonne année au collège-lycée Aoi !

- Merci Emi-sensei !

- Bien, alors je vais vous distribuer vos emplois du temps et vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement.

Elle nous distribua les emplois du temps et retourna au tableau pour commencer à expliquer. J'écoutais que d'une seule oreille. J'essayais de repérer Nadeshiko , Rima et Yaya. Elles n'écoutent pas , elles doivent sans doute déjà tout connaître. Elles sont en train de parler entre elles. Trouvant le discours de la prof ennuyant, je regarde mon emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui on quitte à 15h30. J'envoie un texto à mon père pour lui dire et ne remarque pas que la prof est devant moi. Je lève les yeux vers elle et la voit me regarder avec le même sourire en coin qu'Ikuto.

- Mademoiselle Hinamori , puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ça se voit non ? Lui dis-je en lui montrant mon Iphone 5©.

Tout le monde me regarda en me faisant des signes pour que j'arrête. Rima, Yaya et Nadeshiko me regardait, inquiète.

- Je vous déconseille fortement de me chercher car vous risquez d'avoir de gros ennuis.

- Je n'attends que ça ! Lui dis-je en me levant et en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle me fixe, je la fixe.

- Demain, vous avez sport avec les 1°C. Si jamais vous arrivez à battre le meilleur éleve en sport, Ikuto Tsukiyomi au basket, vous ne serez pas collée. Mais si le contraire arrive, 3h de colle ce mercredi. Ça marche ? Me dit-elle en me tendant sa main

Une partie de moi me disait de laisser tomber. Mais , l'autre me disait que ça serait une occasion pour mettre une bonne raclée à Ikuto , car je suis une excellente sportive et je suis la meilleure dans tous les sports, même au basket malgré ma petite taille ! Alors je serrai la main d'Emi-sensei.

- Ça marche !

La sonnerie retentit et je rangeai mes affaires pour aller au prochain cours : Physique-chimie. JE DÉTESTE CETTE MATIÈRE ! Mais j'ai intérêt à bien travailler, sinon Papa me privera d'argent de poche . !

- Hé, Amu !

Yeux Peut retournai et Rima plus rapide, Yaya et Nadeshiko.

- Yaya-chii trouve qu'Amu-chii a trop la classe ! Me dit Yaya

- Mouais ... Cinq marmonna

Je la regardai et lui tira la langue. Elle me regarda surprise, mais ne dit rien.

- Mais fait quand même attention à Emi-sensei ! Elle est gentille mais peut être dangereuse ... Ajouta Nadeshiko

- Brrr ... Firent-elles à l'unisson (elles = Nade, Yaya et Rima)

Je rigole et les rassurent. Yaya me dit qu'elle a le même ensemble qu'elle trouve que je suis trop mignonne avec. Je la remercie. Elle me demande si je veux bien manger avec elles tout à l'heure, j'hésite car Ikuto m'a aussi demander.

- Je verrais ^^' !

- Okey ! Répondirent-elles (elles = Nade et Yaya) de nouveau en même temps.

- Ah oui, Amu, fais plutôt attention à Nobuko-sempai ! T'as peut-être réussi à l'avoir aujourd'hui mais elle peut quand même te prendre par surprise un jour !

- T'inquiète Nade ! Souris-je

Nous allons ensemble au cours de physique. L'année commence pas mal !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors , ça vous a plu ? J'ai changé plusieurs fois la partie "bagarre". J'ai hésité à la mettre , donc j'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! En tout cas , j'accepte toutes les critiques ! Mais ne soyez pas trop sévères non plus x).<strong>

**Ja~ne , Ana-chan.**

**PS : Comme j'suis gentille , je vous poste le chapitre 2 dans les heures à venir ! ... ou pas :p**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

POV Omniscient

C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Une fille petite de taille aux long cheveux roses pale retenus en une natte parfaite sur le côté entra dans le réfectoire avec ses nouvelles amies ; une blonde , une rousse et une fille avec les cheveux violets. Elle vit de nombreux garçons se retourner quand elle passait. Il faut dire qu'elle était très mignonne. Elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard, puis elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait.

- 'Lut ! Lui dit-elle

Ses amies étaient à côté d'elle. Des chuchotements se firent entendre. "Hé , c'est pas elle qui a maîtrisé Nobuko-sempai ?" , " Ouais , j'en ai entendu parler. Elle a pas l'air très forte à vue d'œil..."

La rosette lanca un regard noir aux comerres qui cessèrent de suite de parler.

- Ah , tu es là ! Avec des amies ! Tiens , je te présente mes amis : Kukai Soma , Kairi Sanjou , Tadase Hotori et Nagihiko Fujisaki , le frère jumeau de Nadeshiko.

- Enchantés ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Les filles s'installèrent ainsi : Rima entre Nagihiko et Nadeshiko , Yaya entre Kairi et Kukai et Amu entre Ikuto et Tadase.

- IKUTOOOO ! Hurla une voix féminine au loin

Le bleuté soupira ainsi que les garçons et les filles. Une belle blonde avec des couettes arriva en courant. Elle serra le dénommé "Ikuto" dans ses bras en frottant sa tête contre sa joue.

- Utau , et ta réputation ? Lui dit Ikuto qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise de sa petite soeur

- Je m'en fiche ! Moi je t'aime !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Utau , y'a des hôtels pour ça ! Remarqua Amu ce qui fit rire toute la table

Le repas se continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Utau s'était assise à côté de Kukai et tout le monde avait fait connaissance. A la fin du déjeuner , le samouraï , la chanteuse , le footballeur , le violoniste , la comédienne et sa partenaire ainsi que la danseuse sortirent du grand réfectoire et allèrent dans la cour. Les filles discutaient entre elles et les garçons entre eux. Du côté des filles ...

- Alors les filles , vous avez déjà un petit coup de foudre ? Demanda Utau

- Yaya-chii trouve Kairi-tan trop cool ! Yaya est déjà allée à pleins de ses combats et il a toujours gagné ! S'excita Yaya

- Les garçons sont stupides ... Marmonna Rima

- Allez , Rima ! Fait pas la tête ! Plaisanta gentiment Nadeshiko

- Tadase est mignon , sans plus ! Dit Amu en rougissant un peu , pas assez pour que ça se voit

- Et Ikuto ? Dirent les quatres filles en même temps

- I-Ikuto ? Euh , ben ... Euh ...

Ikuto , qui entendit son prénom , s'approcha des filles tout doucement et voulut chuchoter "On parle de moi , chaton ?" à l'oreille d'Amu , mais celle-ci l'ayant senti venir se retourna et le fit tomber par terre grâce à une prise facile de judo.

- Me cherches pas , Neko-kun ! Dit Amu , victorieuse

- NEKO-KUN ?! S'exclamèrent toute la bande sauf Amu et Ikuto qui étaient morts de rire

- C'est qui que t'appelles "Neko-kun" ? Dit Utau , une aura meurtrière l'entourant

- Ton frère , pourquoi ? Dit Amu , un sourire en coin sur son joli visage

- Tu cherches la guerre ?!

- Je vois que ton Brother-complex ne s'arrange pas , Utau-chan ! Dit la rosette , toujours avec son sourire en coin

Des éclairs jaillirent des yeux des deux ados tandis que les garçons tentaient de les calmer et que les filles observaient en soupirant. Ikuto s'était déjà relever et remarqua qu'une fille observait Amu , un regard haineux sur le visage. Ikuto essayer de ne pas y faire attention , même si il était un peu inquiet pour Amu. La fille vit qu'Ikuto la regardait , elle s'enfuit à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

- Je reviens ! Dit soudainement Ikuto avant de la suivre en courant

- Hé , attend ! Ikuto-nii-san ! Cria Utau , sans succès

Elle soupira. Amu regarda Ikuto , se demandant où il pourrait bien aller comme sa.

- Hé Amu-chii ! Tu nous a pas encore répondu ! Rappela Yaya

Les filles la regarderent telles des prédateurs.

- Je ne dirais rien du tout ! Dit Amu avant de s'enfuir , les filles à sa poursuite.

Elles rigolaient et les garçons hausserent les épaules et les rejoignirent. Tout le monde les regardait , se demandant quelle âge ils avaient.

POV Ikuto

Je cours et l'aperçoit de dos , ses mains sur un mur. Je me faufile derrière elle et la retourne pour la plaquer sur le mur , mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Me demanda t-elle , rougissante

- Je sais que t'as une idée malsaine derrière la tête , t'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Amu !

Elle fit une expression faussement offensée.

- Moi ? Lui faire du mal ? Jamais de la vie !

- T'oublie vite on dirait !

Elle eu un rictus mauvais et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ok , je toucherai pas à ta petite amie ...

"Petite amie" ? Je préfère ça qu'autre chose ...

- À une seule condition ...

Je m'attends au pire ...

- Couche avec moi !

Je soupire.

- Je le savais ...

- Alors ?

C'est ça ou Amu sera en danger. Alors ...

- Ok ... Dit-je avec une mine de dégoût

- Super ! Alors ce soir , tu m'attends à l'arrêt de bus , on ira chez moi. Mon chauffeur viendra nous chercher , c'est mieux pour ta réputation , Ikuto-kun !

Elle m'embrassa sur le coin de la lèvre et s'en alla , toute joyeuse. J'essuya avec la manche de mon gilet la partie touchée. Dans quelle merde j'me suis foutu ?!

POV Amu

15h30 , dans la cour

Je me dirige vers la sortie pour monter dans la voiture de mon père et voit Ikuto à l'arrêt de bus , un peu plus loin de l'école. C'est bizarre , il a pas de voiture ? Puis je vois Nobuko-sempai venir près de lui et ... LUI PRENDRE LA MAIN ?! Une belle voiture noir vernis arrive devant et la pimbèche monte à l'arrière , suivit d'Ikuto puis la voiture part. Qu-qu... Pourquoi ? Où vont-ils ? J'étais tellement occupée à les observer que je n'entendis pas mon père klaxonner.

- Amu ?! OOU OOU !

- Hein ? Ah oui , désolée Papa !

Je monte avec lui à l'avant. Je sens la colère monter en moi , ainsi que la tristesse. Mais , pourquoi je m'occupe d'eux ? Il fait ce qu'il veut , après tout ! Mais je me renseignerais quand même auprès d'Utau quand on sera à la maison.


End file.
